Confession Rehearsal (GraLu one-shot)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Lucy has been in love with Gray for nearly four years and she's had enough! Can Lucy go through with a confession, knowing it could mean the end of her friendship with Gray? Or will she just stick to rehearsal.


**So the lyrics in this are once again taken from JubyPhonics! Check her out on youtube!**

**Please review and tell me how you feel about this :3 :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**"Sorry, I know it's sudden and all"**_  
_**"But I've liked you far too long to just**_** stall"**

''G-Gray!''

Lucy called out to her best friend, her normally pale face flushed red with a blush. Gray glanced back at her yawning. School always seemed to make the brown haired male tired.

''Yo, what's up Lucy?''

The sound of his voice made Lucy's heart skip a beat. Could she really do this? What if he said no? Even worse, what if he laughed? Lucy could do nothing but down at her sneakers shyly.

''Can we.. talk?''

''Sure, shoot''

Was he serious? Right here in the hallway? Lucy forced her gaze up to her friends face, he seemed to be totally oblivious to what she called him out for. Maybe he was. Even so, there was no turning back now.

'Here goes nothing' she told herself, taking a deep breath.

_**Starting to pound, my heart beating loud**_  
_**Can you hear the booming sound all around?**_

''GrayFullbusterIreallylikeyouwillyougooutwithme!''

Gray just stared at her, clearly having no idea what the blonde had just spewed from her mouth. He almost didn't want to make her repeat it she looked so embarrassed. However from the look she was giving him, it must have been important.

What a drag.

''Lucy..''

''Y-Yes?''

''I don't know to say this but-''

Lucy's face fell. Oh god what had he done?

''You mean.. you won't go out with me?''

''No, no! I just didn't hear-.. wait.. you're asking me out?''

Lucy gaped at him like he was an idiot. ''What else would I have said!''

''I don't know, I didn't hear you!''

''You should have said so sooner! Baka!''

''I tried! You jumped to conclusions and thought I wasn't into you!''

''Well are you or aren't you!''

This made Gray go silent, as both he and Lucy stared straight into each others eyes. Neither could think of what to say to the other. But before Gray could compose himself enough to reply, Lucy did the last thing he expected.

She burst into laughter.

_**So ends my confession rehearsal**_

''You should see your face right now Gray'' she chuckled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. ''It's priceless''  
Gray was officially confused. Had Lucy lost her mind?

''What exactly is so funny to you Lucy? Is this a confession or not?''

_**Did you think I was for real? No way**_

''Of course not! Me into you? As if, it was just practice!" She giggled gleefully, seeming happy she was able to trick him. Gray found it much less funny and blushed, turning his head.

''Not cool Heartfilia''

''Aw come on, I'm sorry''

He scoffed, mussing up her hair with his left hand. Lucy pouted and yelled at him for messing up her hairdo, the confession (or lack there of) forgotten already. The two of them made their way through the halls, bickering all the way.

**_Was I cute? Maybe made your heart beat?_**

The two were so into their conversation they didn't seem to notice someone watching the whole thing. Growling under his breath, the unseen person stared at Lucy longingly.

Lucy Heartfilia.

She was the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail high. Sweet, graceful, popular. But she was way w_ay_ too close to Gray Fullbuster for his liking. She wasn't meant for Gray! She was _his_. And fake or not, that confession had made him realize one thing. Someday Lucy was going to fall in love, and he'd make sure it was with him.

''Loke-Kun?''

Well there was he cover blown. Loke had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Gray and Lucy heading down into the school yard. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her every movement. Lucy was perfect.

''Whatcha' standing around here for? School's over''

He blushed as she playfully smacked him on the arm, and shrugged his shoulders. ''Lost in thought I guess''

''Wanna walk home with us? That's okay right Gray?''

Loke frowned, why in the hell did he need Gray's permission to walk with Lucy? Gray didn't own her. The two men stared each other down for a minute, like they were sizing each other up. Gray took a moment to look thoughtful before speaking.

''Maybe another time Luce, let's go''

_**Oh c'mon, why don't you lighten up a bit?**_

Loke snorted, wrapping an arm over Lucy's shoulders. He was pleased by the way Grays eyes seemed to fill with emotion. Jealousy perhaps?

''Don't be so anti social Gray, you need more friends'' Lucy chastised him with a pout. Loke didn't want to be Gray's friend. Honestly he wanted Gray to get offended and fuck off so he could spend more time with Lucy.

But of course he couldn't say that. But he could smirk at Gray from behind Lucy where she couldn't see, mouthing the words 'She's going to be mine'.

It worked, Gray full on growled, grabbing Lucy by the wrist and pulling her to him. Ha, now is where Lucy gets all mad at him for acting possessive and.. wait, is she blushing?

''Come on Lucy, your parents will worry''  
Lucy didn't argue, she just nodded and gave Loke an apologetic look while Gray pulled her along behind him.

What in the hell was that?

_**Hold up, are you gonna get serious?**_

As the two of them rounded the corner, Lucy smacked Gray on the back of the head.

''Ow! What the hell Lucy?'' He turned to her while rubbing the now sore lump on his noggin. Lucy was giving him a dirty look.

''What the hell was that? You were really rude to Loke!''

''I didn't like the way he was touching you, like he owns you or something''

Lucy just scoffed, walking ahead of her best friend in a huff. Oh great. Sighing, Gray jogged after her, matching her pace with ease. Lucy had really short legs.

''Lucy''

Nothing.

''Luce''

She humphed and walked faster, throwing her long hair over her shoulder in a dramatic way. Gray almost laughed, almost.

''Come on Lucy, I'm sorry I was rude to your friend. I'll apologize next time I see him, okay?''

It worked. Lucy glanced back over her shoulder, looking hopeful. ''..Promise?''

''Promise''

She smiled. God she had a nice smile.

''You look beautiful when you smile''

...  
Had he just said that out loud?

Apparently he had because Lucy's face turned bright red for the third time today, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

''..Come again?''

Gray blushed too, walking ahead of her.

''Gray?''

''Got your mind of Loke, didn't it?''

Lucy stomped on his foot.

_**You're a real jerk for messing with me like**_** that!**

''Ow!''

''You jerk!''

Gray laughed at her blush, putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. ''Sorry Luce''

''Humph"

''Come on Lucy don't be mad, I'll buy you ice cream''

There was that smile again.

_**Oh and I say we take the long way!**_  
_**If it's okay, make a stop on our way home**_

The two teens stepped into the corner store. Summer sweat ran down their foreheads, but neither seemed to care much. Grabbing their favorite ice creams Gray followed Lucy as she pranced to the cash.

''Remember Gray, you're paying~''

''Yeah, yeah''

Gray grumbled something about her being troublesome under his breath. Lucy just ignore him and chomped into her frozen treat while he took out his wallet.

''Y'know, most people _pay_ for their ice cream first''

''Sfut ufp''

''Swallow first, talk second''

She glared at him. Gray simply grinned at her, pulling her by her wrist out of the store. ''Let's get you home, Luce''

Lucy blushed at the contact, thankful he couldn't see her face. ''Kay''

_**And tomorrow I'll tell the person I like that we are just destined to be**_

Lucy sighed, sliding further into her bathtub. How could anyone possibly be as oblivious as Gray? Maybe he'd already caught on and just didn't want to hurt her. Lucy definitely had to tell him, before some other girl beat her to the punch.

She had to tell him without chickening out, impossible.

''Who ever heard of a practice confession.. I'm an idiot!''

Whimpering in embarrassment, she stuck her head under the bubbly water.

_**Man I hope you cheer me on, just promise me now, okay?**_

_It's not as if I'm unattractive_ Lucy thought to herself, towel drying her hair. In fact many guys told Lucy she was pretty on a daily basis, all the guys she knows even!

_All but Gray_ she amended with a frown. But before she could wallow in her worry, her cell phone played a familiar tune.

Gray was calling her.

Lucy had never ran so fast in her life, she dove across her bed and grabbed her cell with both hands. After a few seconds of franticly struggling it open, she crammed it against her cheek.

''H-Hello?''

''Lucy? Why do you sound out of breath?''

_**Listen to all the words in my mouth**_

His voice filled her veins with warmth, a flood of butterflies flew around in her stomach. Stupid Gray.

''I-I'' She cleared her throat ''I was in the bath''

''Sure, baths make me breathless all the time''

''I was fighting a dragon'' she fibbed

''Sounds more like you'' he conceded with a laugh.

She loved his laugh, it brought on a new wave of warmth. What was this guy doing to her?

**_Just for tomorrow, can you hear them all out?_**

''So.. did you finish your English paper?'' Gray tried to sound casual, but Lucy knew him well enough to see where this was going.

''I am not writing your paper'' She deadpanned.

''Aw come on Luce!''

She bit back the butterflies and tried to sound annoyed with him. ''You'll never learn if I do the work for you''

''I was busy with Basketball practice''

''That's my problem?''

''Luuuuuce''

She giggled at his childish whimper, almost giving in. Almost.

**_Little by little growing again_**

''I could tutor you..'' she offered, hopeful. He seemed to consider this, knowing she wasn't going to budge on the previous issue.

''Just you and me?''

Her stomach flipped. ''Yes, just us''

''No Loke..?''

Lucy blinked, surprised at his assumption. ''No.. why would I invite Loke?''

''No reason''

_**Selfish heart of mine is thinking ahead**_

Was he.. jealous? Lucy couldn't help but feel excited, giddy almost. Maybe Gray _did_ like her.  
Her hopes were squashed by the next words out of her mouth.

''Just if you were bringing Loke, I was going to ask Juvia''

She felt a pang of irritation at the name. Juvia Lockser, Gray's stalker/ex-girlfriend. They'd only gone out for three weeks (probably due to Juvia's clingy possessive nature) but it was long enough to make Lucy insanely jealous. She couldn't even hear Juvia's name without seeing red.

Juvia had even tried to keep Lucy away from Gray, calling her 'love rival'. Ha, if only she knew how right she'd been.

''No. Just us'' she snapped

''Fine fine, just us. Geez no need to get so pissy''

''Then don't mention bringing Juvia''

Lucy blushed fiercely at the sudden slip of her tongue. She'd always been so careful, maybe Gray didn't notice.  
But of course, Lucy had no such luck.

''What's your problem with Juvia?'' He questioned obliviously.

Wanting nothing more than to avoid _this_ awkward conversation, Lucy had to think fast. ''I uh, I have a lot of homework Gray. Can we catch up at school?''

''But Lucy-''

''I knew you'd understand! I'll make it up to you!''

''Luce, Wait-''

She hung up quickly before he could continue. That would have to wait til tomorrow..

_**Trying to be serious, rehearsing it on everyday  
If my heart is lying then he'll find out right away  
**_

''Gray.. I know yesterday I uh.. said I like you.. and laughed'' Lucy chuckled nervously. ''But.. I-I reallyreallylikeyouandwnttodate!'' She shouted with a deep red face.  
Silence.

Lucys cat glanced up at her like she was crazy, which she probably was for what she was planning to do. Lucy sighed, hitting her head lightly against the glass in front of her. She couldn't even confess to a mirror properly, how would she ever confess to Gray?

''Lucy!'' Her mothers voice cut through her inner monologue. ''What do you want for break fest!?''  
Break fest? How could she think about eating when she had to pull a confession together..

''P-Pancakes!''

**_Just for one day I think I'll make myself into, like, a really real girl_**

Hair? Check

Make up? Check

Clothes? Check

Lucy smiled stuffing a last bite of pancake into her mouth and grabbed her school bag. Today was the day, no putting it off any longer. She ran to the bus stop giving her mom a small wave and goodbye on her way out. She couldn't afford to miss school today, she might lose her nerve.

Classes seemed to drag on forever and Lucy found herself unable to pay any mind to her teachers boring droning today. All that was on her mind was a certain brunette sitting at the desk in front of her. Biting her lip she took another glance at the clock, it was nearly lunch time.

Could she really do this? What if he turned her down? what if he avoided her?

What if he didn't want to even be_ friend__s_ anymore.

**_Okay I swear this is it now, dare I finally say it for real this_ time?**

Lunch time.

It was now or never, and Lucy knew that. But how could she confess when she'd had a ''fake'' confession just the day before? The thought of it was mortifying. Peeking along the hallway Lucy half hoped he wouldn't be at his locker, but alas he was.

And as luck would half it of course, he wasn't alone. There surrounding him were his best friends Natsu, Gajeel and Lucys best (female) friend/Gajeels steady girlfriend, Levy McGarden.

Just perfect.

Taking a deep breath Lucy forced her feet foreword. She concentrated on nothing but putting one foot ahead of the other, scared if she thought too deeply about what she was about to do she'd back out.

_Just breathe Lucy_ she reminded herself.  
''G-Gray?''

''Yo, what's up Lucy?'' Gray smiled her favorite smile, waving her over. She couldn't help but smile back, nervous as she was seeing his face made her stomach do flips.

''Gray we um.. need to talk?''

The smile left swiftly, replaced with concern. ''Why, did something happen?'' He took her face in his hands.''Did Juvia do something again?''

The protective edge to his voice was so fierce Lucy almost swooned, he could be so sweet..  
She mentally shook her head, now wasn't the time to be distracted.

''N-No, nothing like that I just..''  
She blushed, biting her lip.

Gajeel and the others (who had been watching with interest) seemed impatient. ''Just spit it out bunny girl, we're hungry''

Levy smacked her boyfriends arm, glaring at him for being insensitive. ''What? I'm hungry..''

''Shh!''

''Alright alright..''

Lucy smiled a bit, her friends knew how to take the seriousness out of everything. But here it helped.

''Gray..'' she started again bringing his attention back to her. She gulped ''I love you, Gray''

**_''Sorry, I know I lie all that time"_**  
**_"But I've liked you far too long to now__ hide''_**

Total silence.

Gajeel looked like he wanted to laugh, Levy was ready to faint with joy, Natsu's jaw had an unexpected date with the floor, and Gray..

Well, Gray was staring at her wide eyed and blushing unable to say a word.

Natsu was the first to speak.

''You and Gray? For real? C'mon Luce stop playing us!'' he laughed loudly, clapping her on the back hard enough to make her wince.  
''I mean after yesterday you think we'd believe that? Gray isn't so dense to fall for the same prank twice!''

Lucy had been afraid of this. Afraid that the ''pretend'' confession would come back to haunt her. She'd just been so nervous, and Gray had seemed so shocked.. as if he'd never thought of them being that way.. she'd chickened out, like a coward.

_**Starting to shake and ready to break**_  
_**Crying out in a voice my love isn't**_** fake**Lucy slapped Natu's hand away from her, blushing madly. ''This isn't a joke Natsu, I'm serious''  
Natsu glanced between Lucy and Gray, seemingly finally sensing he'd crossed a line.

''Lucy..''

Hearing Gray's voice almost surprised her, he'd barely looked conscious. ''Y..Yeah?''

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. ''You.. love me?''

Lucy simply nodded once.

''Well then.. why, how come you didn't tell me, and how long have you..?''

Ah, more questions she didn't want to answer.

''Second year of middle school''

Even Levy looked surprised by this answer, Lucy hadn't told her til they were freshman. Gray swallowed the lump in his throat, repeating his first question.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

Lucy took a deep breath, looking him right in the eye as to not loose her nerve. ''Back then.. I, well.. I was scared you wouldn't like me! Then we couldn't be friends, and I didn't want to lose what we had. Then you started dating Juvia this year.. and when you guys broke up.. I-I, I just..''

She trailed off, face getting redder with each word. ''I just.. love you.. a lot''

_**Please don't make me keep on going, words I can't rehearse!** _

It sounded stupid, even to Lucy. She kept her feelings hidden for nearly four years because she was what, a coward? Juvia had been able to go for him easily, with no hesitation. Clearly Gray must have liked something about that, he'd dated her.

Who would go from Juvia Lockser, to Lucy? They were so.. _different_.

Gray took Lucys face gently in his hands, his thumb gliding over her cheek. ''You're crying''

Was she?

Lucy sniffled, wiping at her eyes stubbornly. ''N-No I'm not''  
Gray laughed, kissing the corners of her eyes ''Silly Lucy''

She hardly noticed Natsu and the others sneaking off, giving them privacy. She'd have to thank them later.

''So..'' Gray started, tucking some hair behind her ear.

''So..?''

''You're.. not into Loke?''

''Loke?''

Lucy rose an eyebrow in confusion, why had he thought she liked Loke of all people?

''He's the only other guy it could have been..'' Gray muttered, ruffling her hair.

''Loke? Really? As if. We grew up together, nothing more''

''Hn..''

Lucy paused, gauging his reaction. He seemed.. angry?

''Were you.. jealous?''

A blush spread like wildfire on his face, and he glared down at his blonde companion. ''Lucy, you are so dense''

''Same to you'' she countered haughtily.

''Luce..''

''Yes?''

''I love you''

_**But standing with a giant smile you said "I like you...too"**_

Lucy couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

''I know'' And she did, how could she ever have doubted it? The signs were all there.

Gray smiled, putting an arm around her waist. ''Good, now come on. We're going to miss lunch''

''Aye, Aye..''

He laughed.

_**Starting to pound, my heart beating loud**_

Tap tap  
Tap  
Tap

Lucy woke from her pleasant dream, more than a little cranky. What in the hell could be tapping her window in the middle of the night? She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. Her phone went off, a text.

''Whoever it is, someone better be dying..'' she flipped open her phone, grumbling.  
It was from Gray

Wake up, sleeping beauty.

She jumped up from her bed and raced to the window, pulling open the curtains. And there he was, tossing rocks at her window at two am.

But suddenly, Lucy didn't mind at all. Opening the window, she stepped onto the cold stone balcony of her families mansion. ''How did you even get in? The gates are guarded 24/7''

Gray smirked, climbing up onto the tree next to her room. ''Someone owed me a favor, I'll leave it at that''

''Sure, sure..''

''Can I come in?''

**_Can you hear the booming sound all around?_**

Before Lucy could ask how he planned on sneaking passed her parents to get to her room, Gray had thrown himself from the tree, and landed right in front of her. She squealed in surprise and tried to jump back, but his arms wrapped around her frame, crushing her to him.

''Whoa there, didn't mean to scare you''

She smacked him on the arm playfully, leaning her head into his shoulder. ''I'm glad to see you''

''Good, now..''

''Now..?''

Without any warning, Gray swept her off of her feet up into his arms, making Lucy burst into hysterical giggles. Proud of himself, he carried her like a bride into her room.

''My hero'' Lucy joked, arms around his neck.

''I like to think so'' Gray pecked her on the lips.

She turned crimson ''Do that again''

''Do what again?''

Oh so that's how he wanted to play was it? Lucy was in no mood for his games. So she buried her hands into his hair, and kissed him full on the mouth. Gray was surprised, but eagerly kissed her back. Laying her onto the bed he managed to deepen the kiss, holding their bodies together.

''I love you Lucy'' he whispered against her lips, and she smiled.

''Love you too''

Gray smiled back at her, playing with a lock of her hair. ''I know, no where were we..''

''Right about here..'' she trailed off, kissing him again and the two picked up where they'd left off, their bodies tangled in the sheets.. and each others.

_**Starting to bring, my heart has a ring**_  
_**And now I hope you hear the things it'll sing**_


End file.
